


Nightmares

by Sadie_McLaren



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Good Siblings Edric & Emira Blight, Nightmares, The Blight’s A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadie_McLaren/pseuds/Sadie_McLaren
Summary: Amity has a nightmare and the twins comfort her.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> In this work Amity is 5 and the twins are 7.

Emira Blight woke with a start in the middle of the night due to a loud screaming coming from down the hall. 

She sat bolt upright in her bed and turned to her brother who was also sitting up in his bed across the room from her. They made eye contact and the drowsiness from sleep quickly left them when they realized where the scream must have come from. 

The two jumped out of bed and ran down the hall to their little sister, Amity’s room. They quickly entered the room to find her curled up in her bed, wrapped up in blankets, sobbing. 

Their parents were out of town and even if they weren’t, they have a deafening spell on their door, so they don’t hear anything that’s going on, which means that their baby sister can cry as loud as she wants, and they won’t come to see what’s happening. 

They both rush over to her bed and slide up to either side of her. They try to calm the crying witch, pulling her into a group hug, Emira wrapping her arms around her first and then Edric going second to pull both of his sisters into a group hug. 

Gently they begin to rock the young girl back and forth, Emira running her fingers through her sister’s auburn hair and Edric whispering comforting things to her in a hushed voice. 

Eventually the witchling calmed down enough to take in full deep breathes with Em’s guidance, walking her through the breathing exercises that they had down hundreds of times together whenever Amity felt overwhelmed or anxious. 

Once her breathing had calmed down Edric continued to rock her back and forth. 

“What happened Ami?” he asked even though her already knew the answer. 

Amity turned to look at her brother with a sad look in her golden eyes, “I-uh had a n-nightmare,” she answered in a trembling voice, still raspy from crying. 

“Can you tell us what it was about?” asked Emira kindly, running her fingers over her little sister’s hands. 

Amity immediately tensed her jaw and frantically shook her head back and forth, eyes filled with sadness and fear. 

“Ok,” said Edric, “was it about mother and father?” he simply asked, already having a good hunch that he was right. 

Their parents had spent the entire afternoon yelling at Amity over a grade she had gotten in one of her classes. 

After things like that Amity would often be a little shaken, sometimes even sleeping the twin's bedroom because she didn’t want to be alone. 

Amity nodded sadly, turning her head down. Emira lifted up her face, wiping off the tears that remained on her cheeks. She then pressed a light kiss onto Amity’s forehead. 

“Our family isn’t normal, is it?” asked Amity. 

“What do you mean?” questioned Ed. 

“Willow’s dads never yell at her when she gets a bad grade.” 

“Oh Mittens,” said Emira, pulling her sister into an even tighter hug. The twins made eye contact over their sister’s head, having a conversation with their eyes. 

“You’re right Ami. Our parents aren’t like Willow’s parents but just remember that even though Mother and Father aren’t there for you, Em and I always will be. Okay?” 

Amity nodded again and reached towards something on the floor. Emira turned towards where Amity was reaching and saw her little Otabin toy that Willow had given her laying on the floor. It must have fallen their when she woke up. 

She reached down and handed the toy back to Amity. The little girl then hugged the toy to her chest. 

“Would you like us to read to you?” asked Edric. 

“Yeah!” 

“What should we read?” 

Amity reached over to her bedside table and grabbed the first Azura book. 

The twins sat back against the headboard with Amity snuggled in between the two of them. They opened up the book and began to read, taking turns reading aloud until Edric felt Amity lean up against him, fast asleep. 

The twins settle down on either side on their baby sister, keeping her snuggled in between the two of them, making sure that if she woke up from a nightmare again that they would be there for her.


End file.
